The invention relates to an aircraft structure arrangement, in particular an aircraft structure arrangement forming a part of an aircraft's secondary structure. Further, the invention relates to a method of mounting an aircraft structure arrangement, in particular an aircraft structure arrangement forming a part of an aircraft's secondary structure.
In modern freight aircraft, the secondary structure which serves to support the lining panels of the aircraft's interior lining comprises a plurality of hydro-formed metal, e.g., aluminium, profiles defining a rigid profile grid. The profile grid comprises a plurality of longitudinal profiles which, when mounted in the aircraft, extend substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis of the aircraft, and a plurality of frame profiles which extend substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal profiles. At the connecting points of the profiles, the so called grid nodes, two frame profiles are attached to a first longitudinal profile. For this purpose, the first longitudinal profile typically is provided with respective attachment portions for receiving respective fastening means, such as e.g., screws, via which the two frame profiles are fastened to the first longitudinal profile. The assembly consisting of the first longitudinal profile and the two frame profiles is connected to a second longitudinal profile by means of a mounting bracket. The mounting bracket is a milled or sheet metal part and may, e.g., be configured in the form of an X-bracket. Typically, the mounting bracket is screwed to the first and the second longitudinal profile. In addition, the mounting bracket also comprises a connecting portion via which the mounting bracket and hence the profile grid attached thereto is fastened to the primary structure of the aircraft. For example, the mounting bracket and hence the profile grid attached thereto may be fastened to a rib of the aircraft's primary structure.